ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Senju Clan
The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) are a group of shinobi that are the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha Clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. History The Senju clan descended from the younger of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths who was born with the "body" of the Sage, inheriting his father's strength of will and physical energy and believed that love was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage grew to favour the ideals of his younger son over those of his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, on his deathbed it was the younger of the two brothers that the Sage chose to name as his successor. The elder brother, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Uchiha clan would descend from the elder brother, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha. While undisputed, the Senju's legendary rivalry with Uchiha clan was taken advantage of by countries that hire their services. The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular set of skills, the Senju were prodigious in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, and genjutsu. Because of this, they were known as "the clan with a thousand skills" (「千の手を持つ一族」, "sen no te o motsu ichizoku"), which gave them their name "Senju" (千手; Literally meaning "a thousand skills", "a thousand hands"). Some members of this clan can unlock the unique Wood Release ninjutsu that gave the clan the nickname the Senju clan of the forest (森の千手一族, Mori no Senju Ichizoku), with this, they can control the Tailed Beasts. However, living in a world of constant bloodshed, this clan had develeoped a great love for their fellow man and a dream of peace among all ninja. Known as the "Will of Fire" (火の意志, "Hi no Ishi"), this belief enabled one of the clan leader's to convince his clan to propose a truce with the Uchiha clan. Weary of fighting, and persuaded by the leader's great charisma and negotiation skill, the Uchiha accepted, ending their bloody rivalry. Hired by the Land of Fire to stabilise its borders soon after, the Senju and the Uchiha created a permanent settlement within the country: Konohagakure. This causes more countries to have their own Hidden Village per country, ending the Era of the Warring States. The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with. For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Throughout the years, the Senju retained their supremacy over Konoha, and made the village into what it is today. Trivia *The clan's symbol resembles a Vajra, both a symbol and a ritual object present in Buddhism and Hinduism. As a symbol, it represents both indestructible and irresistible force.